


Cheerful Carly

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Vocaloid Songs [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Vocaloid
Genre: Creepypasta, Ghosts, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A tragic tale about a girl named Carly Rivera whose ghost haunt her new home.





	Cheerful Carly

Warning this maybe too sad for young readers

Hope you enjoy it

A cheerful female voice said "Once upon a time there was a little girl named Carly Rivera. She was so cheerful and loved her family until one day....."

A creepy female voice began to sing ~Django and Sartana killed her and Maria blamed Rodolfo for this They had no choice but to buried Carly in the cemetery.And then her ghost will haunt her old room which turned it into her new home~

The voices sanged along ~Cheerful Carly Cheerful Carly Cheerful Carly~

A cheerful female voice sanged ~Carly's ghost makes new friends like a toddler aged girl with curly hair, a black cat that talks, a creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes~

A creepy female voice ~A skeleton, polar opposite roommates and a unlucky man~

~Cheerful Carly Cheerful Carly Cheerful Carly~

The End


End file.
